1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage dispensers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to configuring of beverage dispenser flavors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the industry of beverage dispensing, dispensers are typically regarded as vehicles for the larger beverage firms to use in the promotion of sales. Beverage dispensers on the market are typically allocated based on volume. This process lends itself to locking in on a beverage firm and its product base. All major beverage firms have a product base which may include several high volume products, or major brands and several lower volume products, or minor brands. These different major and minor brands usually have the same size labels because dispensers currently produced by the manufacturers have a product valve scheme. In this product valve scheme, the dispenser width is usually evenly split between the number of valves and their associated labels. As such, major brands usually have the same amount of label space as the minor brands, unless flavors are duplicated on the dispenser. This process does not really increase consumer visibility for the major brands. This is usually accomplished through a marquis or other signage, which usually highlights one flavor.
Furthermore, most dispensers are mechanically driven, and typically, cannot change the number of brands without making hardware changes. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a dispenser that would be easily configurable, thereby allowing the customers to independently react to major vs. minor brand marketing and visibility.